


Levi`s Daughter

by GinnykittycatMeow6



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnykittycatMeow6/pseuds/GinnykittycatMeow6
Summary: Levi has a daughter that he left to grow up on her own.She was taken in by Armin Arlet`s parents and thought she was an Artlet all of her life.Not knowing her true mother and father who are Levi Ackerman and Petra Ral she joins the Survey Corps to protect Eren Yeager at all costs.





	Levi`s Daughter

_Snow fell from the sky as a female girl noticed her father and she ran towards him tears streaming from down her face.Her father dissolved into thin air and she was left staring at a space that had nothing in it.She stood tears silently streaming down her face and her shoulders heaved with silent sobs.Her father who she thought would be there for her all of her life diminished gone and he had led her out to this street to survive on her own.She stumbled around in the snow trying to get her bearing and fell to the ground.Her eyes registered movement before they closed and she silently tumbled to the ground landing in the snow.A boy ran towards her accompanied by his family."Mother help her, please!"Armin begged eyes filling with tears as he grabbed the girl gently from where she had landed in the snow."Armin I will try but are you sure you want to take care of her?"His mother asked hands on hip soft eyes glancing at the young knocked out girl."Yes, mother, I want to," Armin replied nodding his head."Very well we will take her in we will get rid of her old name which she doesn`t know and name her Crystalline Artlet,"His mother said clapping her hands."Thank you, Mother!"Armin said smiling at his mother.The young Armin slung the female over his back and started walking to his house his mother following him.Armin would never see his mother or father again he would be sent to his grandfather`s along with his younger sister Crystalline._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Armin smelled the shimmering stew before he spotted his grandfather setting the table with his younger sister stirring the stew.She took the stew off the stove and started doling out the soup into three bowls."Armin welcome home,"His grandfather said and his younger sister smiled gently at him.


End file.
